Wall socket types can vary from country to country and from place to place. The plugs that must mate with the wall socket must vary according to the wall socket type. In addition, current, voltage, et cetera can also vary as geographic location is varied. A traveler can carry electric and electronic devices with them during their travels. It is therefore sometimes desirable for the traveler to use local sources of electricity. In order for the traveler to use these local electricity sources, they must adapt to, among other things, the configuration of the wall socket. A universal adaptor may be employed for this purpose.
Generally, universal adaptors include prongs that fold into an adaptor base. Adaptor plugs are fitted over the prongs thereby allowing the universal adaptor to mate with a wall socket. The type of adaptor plug is selected to mate with the desired configuration of wall socket.